<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Doing Well, Maknae by FutureofLeeChan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342296">You're Doing Well, Maknae</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureofLeeChan/pseuds/FutureofLeeChan'>FutureofLeeChan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, SoonChan Best Boys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureofLeeChan/pseuds/FutureofLeeChan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sypnosis: Whenever one or two members are doing Vlive, they are sometimes filled with questions such as 'Where are the other members?' It was actually nice that Carats are searching for them but it seems like Soonyoung's bucket is already full making him to spit fire to save the ass of someone who always get this question —— his beloved maknae.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're Doing Well, Maknae</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Sypnosis: Whenever one or two members are doing Vlive, they are sometimes filled with questions such as 'Where are the other members?' It was actually nice that Carats are searching for them but it seems like Soonyoung's bucket is already full making him to spit fire to save the ass of someone who always get this question —— his beloved maknae.</i>
</p><p>+++.</p><p>Smiling brightly, Chan continue to talk random things while doing his solo vlive. Soonyoung is actually in the same room where he's at but decided not to be captured in the Vlive as he wants Chan to have a solo conversation with Carats.</p><p>While talking, Chan started scanning some comments when this particular question grabbed his attention.</p><p>"Where are the other members?" he smiled again as he read the comment.</p><p>It always happens to him whenever he is doing a solo live. It's not that he's annoyed by those fans who are asking where the other members are when he's here alone and just wanted to spend time with them. He just felt a bit sad and upset about it.</p><p>The lad just flaunt an even brighter smile as he answer the fans' inquiry.</p><p>"The other members, right now.... uhhh.. They are probably grabbing their dinner.. And uhhh.." He then looked at his Soonyoung hyung who is now staring at him with his brows furrowed. Visible in the latter's face that he's quite annoyed by the question.</p><p>Chan, on the other hand, seems to have lost in words so Soonyoung open his mouth to answer the question on his behalf without moving from his original position.</p><p>"Type their names in the search engine and you will be able to see them." he said, a bit of sarcasm is noticeable with his tone of voice.</p><p>The maknae just let out a breathy laugh upon hearing what Soonyoung said. He knew for a fact that his hyung is quite pissed but he still tried lifting up the mood by laughing.</p><p>Few more minutes had passed and Chan's Vlive is done. Soonyoung who hasn't move since then immediately ran towards the maknae and gave him a tight hug.</p><p>"Why do you keep on answering those questions, though?" he managed to ask, still hugging Chan.</p><p>"Uh —— I don't know.. It's also not a big deal for me to answer our Carats, right, hyung?" Chan looks at Soonyoung who is already staring at him. Soonyoung's gaze then went to the maknae's nose then to his lips.</p><p>"It's not that bad.. You did well, actually.. And this hyung is really proud of you. Carats may continue looking for other members but me? My heart will always search and shout for your name.. My adorable and perfect maknae." Soonyoung said with too much adoration, his eyes still not leaving Chan's lips.</p><p>Chan immediately grimaces and was about to complain at how cheesy his hyung's words were when Soonyoung suddenly planted a peck on his lips, making him blushed.</p><p>They both stare at each other's eyes before Chan speak again.</p><p>"Am I really your favorite person, hyung?"</p><p>"Are you.." Soonyoung stopped to give him a peck, "—doubting.." another peck, "—my words?" and before Soonyoung could peck him for the fourth time, Chan immediately pulled him and reached for his lips.</p><p>Chan then rested his fore to his hyung's, cupping his cheeks this time.</p><p>"I'll never doubt your words, hyung. You already got me for the past 5 years and I will always believe in you." he said as they share another kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i got this idea through an edit i watched on yt and to some of svt's vlive as well. plus, soonchan is really my main ship so i really couldn't help but to write some fics abt them. sorry &gt;3&lt; i hope you'll like my works, tho. :&gt;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>